Echoes From Beyond
by Wonder42
Summary: She lost almost everything near and dear to her that day. But, she was one of the lucky two to be spared. Why couldn't she just die with the rest of them? But, she knew they, whoever they were, had to be stopped. So, she found a lead on them being in Japan and took it. No matter what, she would bring her family's restless spirits peace. Even if the ultimate cost was her life.
1. An Entity of Words: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

**But I DO own my OC's!**

**Welcome to the first chapter of this fanfiction. Thank you for clicking on this story. This is my second fanfiction on Ghost Hunt, but unfortunately, the first no longer exists. I have big plans for this story.**

**Another thing is, later on, I'm going to allow YOU GUYS to choose the OC pairing via vote! But, that will come in later chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy it. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Another school?" Ayako groaned. "What is it with ghosts and schools?" they were standing in the virtually empty parking lot of a school they had been asked to investigate. It was early in the morning, so practically none of the students had arrived yet.

"Guess there's just something appealing about them," Monk offered as an explanation with a smirk. Ayako simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Yea, right. Let's just hurry and get this over with. This place freaks me out." Ayako griped as Mai Taniyama followed behind the bickering adults up to the front doors of the seemingly ominous high school, East Side High School. The large building had a strange and unexplainable aura to it, one that everyone, even she, could sense.

They walked up to the entrance way and into the foyer, where her boss and his assistant waited. Kazuya Shibuya, otherwise known as Naru the Narcissist, and the taciturn Lin Koujo. Naru turned to them as they entered.

"It's about time," he said coldly, offering the three a light glare. Mai tried her best to hide her annoyance, but to no avail; Naru could read her like a book.

The group of five were immediately greeted by a nicely dressed older man. "You must be the members of Shibuya Psychic Research!" he exclaimed happily. "Welcome! I am Takashi Nakamura, the principal of this school. We are so glad you have come!" everyone couldn't help but notice the man's obvious relief to see them.

Just then, a boy and a girl in student uniforms walked around the corner. The girl had red-brown hair with a hint of orange and emerald green eyes. She had thin-rimmed black glasses resting on her nose. Her skin was fair and her complexion was very clear. She didn't look to be of Japanese nationality like the boy did. She was very beautiful, to put things simply. She seemed to be holding in a laugh, as if the boy standing next to her had said something to cause it.

The boy was very familiar to Naru, Lin, and Mai. He had had shaggy jet black hair and lively gray eyes. They were dancing with mirth at the sight of the girl beside him. He had a sly grin playing on his thin lips. When he saw them in the foyer he elbowed the girl next to him and fixed his posture, putting on a wavering friendly smile.

The girl, however, managed to stop laughing entirely. It was as if a switch had been flipped. She faced them and smiled in greetings as if nothing had happened. The principal flashed a smirk at the two, then proceeded to introduce the two students to them as they stood beside him.

"This is Mister Kenji Hatorri, our Student Council President, and Miss Lauren Kirkland, a senior here." the said two bowed to the SPR gang. He was recognized by the boss and assistants as the boy who offered them the case.

"Miss Lauren will show you to the rooms where you wish to set up your equipment in," he said, placing a hand on her back. She looked at the group and held her smile steady. "and Kenji," he said, softly, leaning in to look at him closer. "don't you have somewhere to be?" an amused smile graced his lips. Surprise and shock slapped the male student in the face as he gasped. The female, however, looked as if she wanted nothing but to laugh.

"Seriously?" he said to himself as he looked at his wristwatch. Even more alarm crossed his face as he took off the way he came from, shouting "I'm late!"

Monk, Mai, Ayako, and Lauren were all holding in laughter. Some Student Council President he was.

Once everyone gathered their bearings again, the SPR gang was following Lauren to the rooms where they had decided they wanted to set up equipment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Lauren's POV**

Once Mister Nakamura had left, I showed the investigators to their base room. We had chosen the teacher's lounge, which was hardly ever used but still nice and tidy. After that, I showed them the nurse's office, three classrooms, and the library.

"No one ever goes into the library anymore," I said as we were a few feet from the door. I was sure they had noticed that I was from England by my accent by then.

"And why is that?" the man known to me as Naru asked. He looked awfully familiar to me, though I couldn't place exactly where from. I paused as I reached the door. Did I really want to open it?

"This is why." I said, giving the group a grim look as I opened the door, standing behind it. I didn't have to look to see the mess that was inside. The ghost in there constantly threw all the books across the room, no matter how many times they were picked back up and organized.

I saw the look of confusion and fear on a few faces. "Why do you guys keep the library such a mess?" the man with the ponytail, Monk, asked.

"We don't," I said. "the entity in there does. We keep putting the books back, and the next day the room looks like this again." I gestured inside the room. "The school librarian was so terrified she actually quit her job. She was actually trapped in here one day while the books were being thrown around."

"Oh my gosh! That poor woman!" the teenage girl, Mai, cried as she and the others stepped into the room, trying to avoid walking on the books. I stepped in right behind them.

"I was here with her when it happened, to be honest." I admitted, and the group turned to me. I gave a sheepish smile and looked around the room. The ghostly girl in here wasn't happy about a paranormal group being contacted, and I felt a chill run up my spine. "It wasn't fun." but it wasn't nearly as terrifying as past experiences I'd had.

"It is considerably colder in here than in the rest of the school." the red-head, Ayako, noted. Some nodded in agreement.

Then, going by their boss's orders, they began setting up their equipment, all of it looking very familiar to me. It made me remember the happier days of two years ago. Since I had nothing else better to do, I went Miss Izumi's class, since she had just arrived. It was one of the classrooms that I had shown the investigators.

"How are you today, Lauren?" she asked, her signature sweet smile gracing her thin, red lipstick-clad lips. She was one of the people that knew my parents, so I knew I could trust her with anything.

"I'm doing great! How about you?" I asked cheerfully.

"I'm doing wonderful! I'm so glad these investigators are finally here. Maybe you should give them a hand or two, huh?" she asked jokingly, elbowing me gently in the ribs and winking. I laughed nervously. It would probably blow my cover if I did that.

"I don't think so." I said, grinning and giving her a look.

"We'll just see how that goes." she said, and we approached the door to her classroom. She opened it up, and we were astonished at what we saw. "Oh, my goodness!" she shouted in surprise at the chaos. She jumped back, nearly toppling over in the process. She dropped her bag and stared in terror.

Books were all over the floor and flying throughout the room. Tables and chairs were overturned. Papers were scattered everywhere.

Members of the paranormal investigation team came running down the hallway. Just as they approached, all movement stopped. Objects that were midair stopped and dropped to the ground in a flash. I gaped at it as I stood just outside the door.

"What happened?" Naru demanded. I was just about to answer when a book came flying at me from inside the classroom. I instinctively threw my hands up and managed to hit the book away with my fist. When I saw more heading my way, I quickly shut the door and pressed my back to it. I felt it shudder as more and more heavy books hit it from the other side. When it finally subsided, I still remained up against the door, panting lightly. It had startled me quite a bit.

"Wow, you've got some fast reflexes." Monk commented. The others were staring with shock.

"Are you alright, dear?" Miss Izumi demanded as she put her hands on my shoulders. She had noticed my heavy breathing and immediately took action. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I assured her, managing a small smile. She leaned in close to me.

"You're sure?" she asked. She was worried I was having another attack.

"I'm sure. Just startled, is all." Miss Izumi was always a worrier. She nodded, and pulled me close into a hug. "You're not my mother." I said as I laughed softly. She didn't say anything, but I knew what she was thinking: My real mother would be upset if something happened to me.

We moved away from the door and told the investigators what happened. "It's very unusual for a spirit to be active so early on." Ayako said, a look of concentration on her face. "I'm starting to wonder just what's going on here."

Oh, that was _only_ the beginning.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**That's all for this chapter, and I really hope you guys like it so far. If you're read my other stories, you probably know I'm not too great about updating, but I will really try my hardest to update consistently. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	2. An Entity of Words: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

**But I DO own my OC's!**

**Chapter 2! You guys ready for some epicness?**

**Thanks to animeislife for following and favoriting and xxKissDaxx for following; congratulations, you're the first!**

**I'm really excited about the chapters to come. I hope you guys are too.**

**I do know that there is a lot of mystery about my OC in the last chapter and this chapter as well, but don't worry, I won't leave you guys in the dark for too much longer. It would kind of spoil the story to just give her whole life story away at once. I hope you guys understand.**

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The psychic research group had all their equipment set up before school even started. The students were requested to not touch any of their cameras or any other technology they brought. Once the students had arrived and classes begun, Naru asked me to gather up some of the students that had experienced something possibly due to the spirits. So, I made a list of every important name I could and went around to the classrooms gathering the students. My first class of the day was only an elective, so it wouldn't hurt to miss it.

I led a group of six to the teacher's lounge. I opened the door and ushered them inside, shutting the door behind me as I followed them. I stood to the right of the group as Naru interviewed them. Mai was standing beside him, a look of concern on her face.

"It was terrifying!" one of the girls cried as she clutched her hands together. "That thing in Mr. Kayaba's classroom touched my leg! Then it flipped my entire desk over!" Naru made note of the things the students said, then it came my turn to tell of my experiences.

"Miss Lauren, you mentioned being in the library with the former librarian. Could you tell me about that?" Naru asked, looking up at me from his notes. His voice sounded so familiar. . .

The students turned and looked up at me, curiosity in their eyes. I pushed my glasses up and recalled the event.

"Well, it had started out like any normal day. I was in the library helping Mrs. Higashi organize the books. I noticed that every time I put a book up and turned around, it would fall back down. When I went to take a closer look, the bookcase, it. . ." I trailed off as I rubbed the still healing wound on my shoulder. "fell over on me." the investigators present gaped at me. Even the tall, quiet man at the monitors turned around to face me. I had not yet heard his voice.

"I'm so sorry!" one of the girls, Jin, shouted as she jumped up from her seat. "I should have gotten help quicker!" I stared at her with a look of shock. She had been there when the bookcase fell on me, but ran to get help. As I explained that to Naru, he nodded and wrote it down.

"Jin, you don't have to apologize," I said, a tender smile spreading across my lips. "It wasn't your fault."

"But if I had come back sooner, you wouldn't have been stuck under there for a whole ten minutes almost!" she said. She was obviously feeling guilty. She was always very sensitive and always thinking she could have done something, even though she was two grades below me. I let out a soft laugh.

"Jin, I wasn't under the bookcase the _entire_ time. Don't you remember?" I asked. Once she and the help she brought had gotten in, I had long pushed the bookcase off of me.

"Oh, yea. Well, still," she said, staring down sheepishly. "I wish I could have helped you sooner." I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled to reassure her.

"Hey, it's nothing to lose sleep over. I'm perfectly fine, see?" I said. She nodded, and finally smiled.

Since Naru was finished interviewing them, I took them back to their classrooms and got a second group of students, whom had basically the same information the other students did. Once I was finished with that, it was time for the second class of the day. I was thankful I had managed to get all the students with a story worth telling.

"Thank you for your assistance, Miss Lauren," Naru said. I smiled at him; he didn't smile back.

"Of course. If you need anything else, please ask," I said. Even if it was just something small, I loved helping the paranormal team. I missed it so much.

As I was walking to my next class in the crowd of students, I ran into Kenji. Literally. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into him, almost tumbling backwards. He caught my arm and held me upright.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and pay attention, silly," he teased.

"Oh, hush. You weren't paying attention either," I said with a grin. He rolled his eyes and shook his head playfully.

"Are you ready for that test?" Kenji asked, turning to me with pleading eyes. "I'm not. My sister thought it would be funny to use my notes as a coloring page!" I laughed. Even though he was a grade below me, he had been put in the senior science class because of his high intelligence.

"How do you expect _me_ to help you? You know I don't write notes down," I said. Having a photographic memory had its ups and downs.

"Just start listing off things you know! Please! I'm desperate!" he begged, practically getting on his hands and knees. Being best friends with Kenji was something new every day.

"Okay! Well, to start off," I began, and Kenji was listening intently, hanging on to every word. Before I could even list one thing, there were screams just down the hall. We looked at each other and immediately started running towards them.

Students were screaming and running away from the library. The door was wide open, banging open and closed repeatedly. Books and papers were flying out of the room and into the hallway, hitting whoever came across it and flooding the hallway. The SPR members were seen visible running down the other end of the hall.

Kenji and I instinctively leaped towards the door, trying with all of our might to shut the door. Something was keeping it open. We put our full weight on it, but it was still open a good five inches. The effort was strenuous. A few of the investigators, Lin and Monk, were also straining to shut the door.

After we finally managed to shut the entrance to the library, she books stopped flying. Books and papers were scattered all over the place. It would take forever to get it all cleaned up. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I adjusted my glasses and my fringes and looked up at Kenji.

"So much for that test, huh?" I asked jokingly. He managed a smirk.

"Is this the first time this has happened?" Naru asked Kenji and I. We shook our heads.

"This is the first time I've ever seen anything like this." Kenji said as he scratched the back of his head. Students started reappearing around the corners, gingerly looking around them to make sure the coast was clear.

Mr. Nakamura came around the corner, gaping at the mess on the floors. "What on Earth-" he exclaimed, stepping through the piles to get over to us. "What happened here?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"More like what _didn't_ happen," Ayako commented. "The library door burst open and started tossing everything around. As far as we know, no one was seriously injured, thank goodness."

"That's good to hear," Mr. Nakamura said as he sighed and surveyed the hall. "I'll get the students to work on cleaning this up."

Everyone began helping picking up the stray books and papers and putting them in an empty room, since no one wanted to go into the library, and Mr. Nakamura wouldn't allow it. Many students were so shaken that their parents had to be called to come get them.

The hallway was almost clear again. Most of the students had already left to go home or back to class. I picked up the last book from the floor. As I did, a sheet of paper fell out. I quirked an eyebrow and bent to pick it up. The paper was old and yellowed, with small splotches of ink here and there. I immediately knew it was important.

"What's that?" Kenji asked from behind me. He looked over my shoulder at the paper. His question attracted the attention of the SPR members. "Is that English?"

Everyone else was soon surrounding me, craning their necks to get a good look at it.

"No," I said, gently touching two fingers to the paper. Nothing. "it's French. It sort of looks like a diary entry." I looked at the cover of the book. It was empty. I gently flipped through it and found that the whole book was like that. I held the lone piece of paper up and began to read the short entry.

_27 mars 1996_

_Je déteste cette école . Je déteste les gens, les enseignants, les étudiants, tout. Je veux rentrer à la maison , mais le père ne vais pas me permettre de revenir avant l'année scolaire est fait. Tout le monde se moque de moi . Ce ne est pas ma faute!_ _LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE!_

_March 7, 1996_

"_I hate this school. I hate the people, the teachers, the students, everything. I want to go back home, but father will not allow me to return until the school year is done. Everyone makes fun of me. It's not my fault!_

_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

After I translated it for everyone, everyone was staring at the paper in confusion.

"This school used to get a lot of transfer students," Kenji began, "so it would make sense that a French student was here. But why would she leave her diary in the library?

"And who knew you spoke French?" Monk asked teasingly, slapping me on the back.

"Well, I did grow up in England and take visits to France often. I wouldn't make it anywhere if I couldn't speak it!" I said, a bit embarrassed, smiling shyly. Naru had already slipped the diary from my hand and was thumbing through it.

"What other languages can you speak?" Mai asked me. Kenji smirked at me.

"Well," I started, counting off on my fingers. "I speak English, Japanese, French, German, Latin, Italian, and some Chinese."

Everyone either had raised eyebrows or gaping mouths.

"You asked," Kenji said as he chuckled to himself. "In her case, having a photographic memory can come in handy."

"You have a photographic memory?" Ayako asked, shocked. "What _else_ can you do?"

"Man, you should see her on the dance floor!" Kenji said over-excitedly, throwing an arm around my shoulders and swaying abruptly. I felt my cheeks growing hot.

"Kenji-" I began, but I was cut off by him suddenly grabbing my hands and spinning me around.

When I finally regained my balance, Kenji was laughing up a storm. That was just how Kenji was, and it didn't bother me in the least. I straightened my glasses and gave him a stern look, but it was soon washed away at the sight of his face.

I was brought back to reality by a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Naru looking at me, the diary in his hand.

"Could you please translate this page for me?" he asked, holding it out to me. I nodded, and held it up closer to me, Naru looking over my shoulder, and everyone else gathered around.

"_April 3, 1996_

_I can hardly stand it anymore. They keep making fun of me. They won't shut up. It's not my fault. Why can't they understand? I didn't ask for it! There is nothing funny about it at all! _

_The only place I find consolation is the library. Books are the only things keeping me going._

_Someone please help me before I go insane."_

I frowned as I read the last sentence. That poor girl; why was she being made fun of? I couldn't help but feel that it was a physical defect of some sort, but I could not tell what. Naru turned the page to the very last entry.

"_April 16, 1996_

_I can't do it anymore. My life is a living hell, and I can't live it anymore. If anyone wants to know where I am, I'll be outside the library window. _

_Time to see how well I can fly."_

I cringed. She committed suicide. The poor girl. What on Earth made her do it? I was overcome by a sudden sadness, a desire to curl into a ball and weep. I felt a faint, unexplainable stinging sensation on my cheeks; it was gone in a moment's notice.

I gently traced her signature on the bottom of the page with my fingertip, faintly smudged by what appeared to be a tear.

_Corinne Lestrange_

'_I promise I will help you, no matter what._'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

After school that day, I was walking the halls alone. Miss Izumi had asked me to help her sort the mountain of papers on her desk, so I had stayed an extra hour to help her out. We had to stay away from the sensitive topics, since I could feel the stare of the camera in the corner of the room.

I had just passed by the door to the library when I heard a faint creaking noise. I turned back to see the door cracked open no more than an inch.

I hesitantly and carefully stepped over towards it, and I opened the door all the way, daring a peek inside.

I could feel her presence; I knew she was in there, and she was aware of my presence, as well. I could feel her cold, dead eyes staring at me as I entered the room, my legs being fueled by my mind's curiosity.

I took my bag off my shoulder and placed it on the ground. She wasn't the only one watching me. The camera in the corner. The tall, silent man was watching me as well.

"_You have scars, too,"_ a small, light voice said. _"On your back, and your arm. Are you like me?"_

It was her, Corinne. She was speaking to me. I could faintly see a figure in the corner, just out of the camera's line of view.

"In a way, I suppose so," I responded, taking a small step towards the silhouette. Was she implying that she had scars, too? "Why are you still here?" I asked her, squinting to make out her form.

It wasn't the first time I had seen her, but the other times I had only caught a faint glimpse at her. I was determined to know what she meant in her diary entries. The time the bookshelf had fallen on top of me flashed in my mind. The only things I had seen were black hair and cold, blue eyes. Why had she done that?

"_. . ."_

I could feel her staring into my very soul. Those ocean blue eyes were forever burned into my mind.

"_You're pretty,"_ she said, taking a step forward. I arched an eyebrow at her and watched as she slowly made her way towards me. _"I hate it. You're just like the ones that made fun of me. You must be punished."_

Then, there was a chilling rush up my spine.

Then, nothing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Cliffhanger! Haha, sorry guys. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Any ideas on why people made fun of her?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeee! :) **


End file.
